idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
This page is dedicated to Id - The Greatest Fusion Fantasy terminology found in the manhwa. Here, all terms should: 1, List original Korean (Hangukeo) words in hangul spelling. 2, List romanizations. 3, List translations and erroneous/alternate English spellings. 4, A simple description. Simple input: *(hangul): (accepted name and link); (alternate/erroneous spellings). (description). =Characters= Elves *일리나: Irlina; Ilrina, Illina, Elena. A High Elf. Dwarves *라인델프: Reindelph; Reindelf. A Dwarf *Gerise; Gerais, Kehralis. A Dark Dwarf. Fragments of Chaos *Chaos *Mercio Humans *예천화: Ye/Yeh Chun Hwa/Chun-hwa/Chunhwa *이드: Id *그레이: Grey. An aspiring swordsman *하엘: Hael. A priest. *일란: Ilran; Irlan. A mage. *Lauri; Laouri, Rhauri. A famous mage. *Cleon, K; Kleon ←(translator note states that this is the correct spelling of his name.) *Loo, Lula, Lu (also ln). Waitress at The Blue Season, and daughter of the proprietor; One of the quintuplets La, Lee, Loo, Leh, and Loh of the Blue Season inns. *Tommy K, Tami K *A.T. Kenny *Reinein, Leynain *Lunian; Rhunian. Son of Lauri. *Duke Klein *Riha Gente Swordakaru, Rhihazent Sordakar *Max. *Vulcan. (mentioned only; Presumable human) *Gacha. (mentioned only; Presumable human) *Douglas. *Geruman *Ratreun, Laturne, Lahant {Clyne de Laturne} *Locklin *Gilrent, Gillent, Killent (ln) *Lahoyle, Lahoil *Oakbing *Krebitz, Krevitz, Kravitz (ln) *Randall *Rodini *Piro, Pago. A mage. *Lee. One of the quintuplets La, Lee, Loo, Leh, and Loh of the Blue Season inns. *La, Lai (ln). (pictured only) One of the quintuplets La, Lee, Loo, Leh, and Loh of the Blue Season inns. *Leh. (mentioned only) One of the quintuplets La, Lee, Loo, Leh, and Loh of the Blue Season inns. *Loh. (mentioned only) One of the quintuplets La, Lee, Loo, Leh, and Loh of the Blue Season inns. *Raul Perionce. mercenary *Glenful. mercenary *Lami Millincile. mercenary *Turunil. mercenary *Brandon. (mentioned only) One of Turunil's lovers Demons Ragnyrookmoon/Ragenirukeramun/Ragnyraknamoon. Demon god. Dragons *그래이드론: Greydrone; Gradelon, Gradeleon, Greyidron. First, and most powerful, Dragon; Dragon Lord. *세레니아: Selenia; Serenia. Dragon Lord after Greydrone. *라일로 시드가: Laillo Sidgar The last Gold Dragon alive. Orcs *Kim-C Spirits *라미아: Lamia; Ramia. Id's sword. (Sword spirit) *Leila A water spirit. *Undine A water spirit. *시르드란: Sildran. Spirit King of Air. *Raikon Air spirit. *Roina A water spirit. =Techniques and spells= *선녀 옥형결: Angelic Jade Form Perfection *태극만상공: Great Absolute Formation Technique *수구탄지: Water Sphere Flick *풍열장: Wind Blaze Seal *쌍룡장: Twin Dragon Technique *취을난지: Furious Bird Strike *천근추: Thousand Pound Smash *파옥청강살: Shatter Jade Blue Harden Kill *여래신장: Buddha' Spirit Palm *관통: Piercing *탄지신통: Finger Flicking Bomb *천수여래장: Hidden Pure Flowing Strike *돌풍회전삭: Sudden Hurricane Dance *제마탈혼: Soul Stealing Demon of Death *진각: Spin Step *한빙장: Freezing Ice Palmstrike *풍신일장: Flustering Wind Palmstrike *열화인장: Inferno Sealing Palmstrike *여래장: Buddha's Palm *철황권: Iron Devastation Fist *12대식: Twelve Great Techniques *일도양단: Gordian Knot Slash; il do yang dan: one sword, two edges (lit). *백룡출해: Flight of the Great White Dragon; bak roung chul he: white dragon come out from the sea (lit). *적화봉검: Sword of the Fiery Phoenix *천지일참: Heaven Earth Sundering Slash *군마락: Torrent of Blades *일검탈혼: One Blade Soul Striker *혈하검: Blood River Sword *쾌섬점환: Exploding Phantom Slash *백화난무: White Fire Dance *군마락: Impossible Slice Combo *수라참마인: Asura Demon Slasher *수라삼도: Asura Triple Blades *경공: State of Emptiness *보법: Law of Movement *단음각막: Restrict Sound *천변미환진: Illusion Skill *프로텍션 실드: Protection Shield *라이트닝: Lightning *워프: Warp *검심일체: Sword Heart Unified Form *텔레포테이션: Teleportation *드래곤 피스트: Dragon Fist *드래곤 어퍼: Dragon Upper *오행대천공: Five Phases in One Technique =Places= *Gressen; Gransan *Cursed Forest of Sion; Scion, Zion *Kelvin; Calvin *Reinon Mountain Range *Fayra Mountain Range; Feira Mountains *Irlinas, Irlinath *Sudo Arusuhan *Anakullen *Ground Zero Category:Manhwa Category:Lists